


Tu me manques

by adotham (Bates)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Other, non binary lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/adotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John missed Alexander, longed to see him face to face instead of through skype and perhaps, also to finally get some sleep if Lafayette and their boyfriend would finally let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu me manques

John was _grumpy_.

Scratch that.

He was sleep deprived, cranky and sure that if anyone – who was most certainly _not_ named Lafayette – dared disturb his sleep again, he would be out for blood. If Alexander hadn’t disturbed him last night by sending him a never ending stream of messages on how unfair it was that he didn’t have a coffee maker at his dorm, John would have personally knocked on the door, gotten their boyfriend out of their room and send them both back to _George’s apartment_. Which, how wonderfully, he _didn’t_ have to share with anyone who had an eight am class, _like John._  

In fact, it would have worked out amazingly for all three of them; Lafayette and their partner could have a wonderful quiet evening with wine at an apartment they didn’t have to share with anyone and John wouldn’t be woken up every ten minutes by either giggling, French or – God have mercy on his soul – gasping and creaking of the bed . The walls of the apartment were too thin. He’d decided on that fact a _long_ time ago, but now he knew for sure.

He’d kept the spirits high, had gone to class with a huge bottle of water and his laptop, dead set on making it through class. He could stop for some take out coffee and ear plugs on the way home. Once he went back, he could crawl into bed and go straight to sleep. For a solid week perhaps. John had deserved it.

Not that his professor would agree. Everything he was saying was flying right over his head. He’d tried everything, staring, taking notes, turning his brightness up and down. _Everything._ John had to admit he’d given in relatively soon and logged onto Skype while he clicked through his presentation slides.

He shouldn’t have been surprised that he got four pop ups from Alexander, _and yet_.

**(08:31) Alexander**

_did you know that our professor actually ha_ _d_ _the audacity to show up ten minutes late to class?_

**(08:31) Alex;**

_and then continue to set up as if he is performing surgery. PRECISION SURGERY._

**(08:32) Alex;**

_this is an outrage._ _Class started at 8._

**(08:34) Alex;**

_good luck on your morning class Jacky, did Laf and the crazily tall Law professor get it on for the rest of the night. More importantly; did you sleep._

**(08:37) John**

_they did. I don’t want to talk about it._

**(08:37) John**

_Should it not be obvious. They slept, I in fact, did not._

**(08:38) Alex;**

_did you forget your coffee._

**(08:39) John;**

_no. Law Professor took the last,_ _damned thief_ _. I had to go without, to my great dismay. I’m about to fall asleep._

**(08:40) Alex;**

_good thing you’ve got me to keep you awake._

  
  


**(10:10 am) John**

_Are you out of class yet._

**(10:10 am) Alex**

_Yep. At my dorm room rn, why?_

**(10:12 am) John**

_I miss your face._

  
  


_A. HAM is calling…_

  
  


John couldn’t help but smile as Alexander’s face filled the screen. He looked tired and worn, but then again, when did his boyfriend actually look healthy. He was sure it had been weeks since he’d known him to sleep through a complete night.

“So you miss me.” Alex was grinning too, laptop pushed back on the bed and his books in his lap. He had a highlighter stuck in his hair,  It was oddly adorable, but then again, when wasn’t he. He managed to look good even when exhausted and worn from finals catching up with him. At least Alex had coffee. John was still waiting on his to be finished. One of the disadvantages of Lafayette and their love for the mother country. French press coffee may be good, but John was close to getting himself a machine for himself. Even if it would cause his roomie to possibly attempt to decapitate him.

“I always do,” he admitted, readjusted himself on his chair. “It’s lonely without you here. Who else will save me from Lafayette and their boyfriend? If I get a coffee machine Laf might have my head. Do you think they’ll decapitate me through Guillotine?”

John was barely mumbling the words, staring at the book in his hands. He’d taken his handbook and _had_ attempted to study a bit, but it seemed like the words on the page were written in a foreign language.

“Jack, you know it was last used in '77, Laf’s told you a thousand of times.” He heard the rustling of papers in the background. “I think they’ll use a sabre.” Alex threw him a small smile. “You might not be a bottle of champagne, but perhaps.”

“I would actually kill for one right now,” he admitted, the text book falling close on his knees. “Not the sabre, the alcohol. Though, perhaps. I’m so done Alex. They _don’t stop.”_

“You don’t stop talking to your Alexander until two am either, _mon ami_ ,” his cheery and annoying, French roommate said as they stepped out of their room, still looking dishevelled and...of course those were one of George’s button ups they were wearing. Why not. “ _Comment dit-on en Anglais?_ The pot is calling the kettle black, is it not?”

“You need a new bed. Like, yesterday. It creaks,” John dead panned, throwing them an exasperated look; “major creaking, very little sleep. George and you must have had _fun.”_

“At least they had fun, Jack.” Alexander was laughing at him. Honest to god laughing. If it didn’t bring out the dimples in his cheeks, he would have been mad. He hadn’t gotten enough sleep to deal with _any_ of this. “ _At least they can_.”

“Too much information. I do _not_ need to know what you two are doing in text messages.” Lafayette passed him his cup of coffee and John sighed happily as he took the first sip. For as much as he hated the press and how long it took, the coffee was good and damned had he needed it. They just threw him a smile before filling themselves one. “I’d like to keep my brain clean from any imagery of you two, m _erci beaucoup._ ” How his roommate and his boyfriend had ever become such a duo, John would never know and yet, he was oddly proud. “But George and I _are_ going up to his apartment next week.”

“I thought he needed to be careful with his students seeing you?”

“They’re having a week off,” they shrugged, “I promised him to cook some truly French cuisine. At least I can avoid Jefferson. He’s down to the very lovely France, plaguing the wonderful Avignon with his presence.”

“Good for you.” Okay, so maybe John was still grumpy and maybe he _had_ missed Alex more than he rememberd. “Now, can I have my boyfriend to myself, _mon ami_?”

“Bien sûr. Ah, of course. I need to go in town anyway. George’s birthday is coming up and I still have to find a present for him.” They ruffled John’s hair – or at least, attempted to, the bun he’d made that morning somehow still wasn’t letting loose any curls, which was a relief – and threw Alex a grin before disappearing into the bathroom, letting the door fall shut behind them.

  
  


Silence fell between them as Alexander worked a bit and John pretended to go through lecture notes. He managed to stay concentrated enough for Lafayette to slip out of the bathroom again, slip their backpack on and disappear into town. The second the door clicked shut behind him, John sighed and moved the laptop to his bed. He was barely aware that Alex was staring at him as he repositioned the laptop and curled up on his side.

“You look down,” Alex noted with a frown. “Are you okay, Jack?”

“Just tired.” He had been fighting the sleep for the past fifteen minutes; his lectures had been the thing he needed to get himself to finally drift off. “It’s been a long night.” Yet that wasn’t quite all. He missed Alexander, wished that they could meet soon, that he could make the ten hour drive to New York and _finally_ get to hold his boyfriend for the very first time. But he couldn’t.

“Take a nap.”

“Says the person who maybe slept twelve hours the previous week,” he mumbled, the words losing their venom in his sleep idled brain. “Tu me manques, Alex.” His eyes were falling shut at an alarming rate, even for him, who was quite used to pulling all nighters.

“Je sais." He didn't look even an inch happier with it. "I know, I know. We’ll be together soon,” he promised. “Go to sleep. We’ll talk later.” John barely caught Alex blowing him a kiss and disconnecting their call before drifting off to dreams; to the only place where they could truly be together, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> mon ami = my friend
> 
> Comment dit-on en Anglais? = how do they say it in English?
> 
> Merci beaucoup = thank you very much // thanks a lot
> 
> Bien sûr = of course
> 
> Tu me mangues = I miss you.
> 
> Je sais = I know.
> 
> I apologize should these be wrong. My knowlegde of French only goes to a certain extend. Feel free to yell at me shouldn't they be. c:


End file.
